twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Lux (TTFIL)
Ezra Lux was the face of the Lux Family and therefore a powerful Vampire-Shifter Hybrid, Ezra was described as the more moral of the family and was willing to do nearly everything in his power to protect that which he cared about: family, to that end he was willing to brave any war and commit any act of cruelty necessary in-order to protect his family and to ensure the destruction of their enemies. Biography Pre-Then They Fell In Love Birth and Youth Ezra was born as the second, but was physically the oldest, child of an Unnamed Ancient Vampire and an Unnamed Shape-Shifter Shaman over 500 years before the Twilight Saga. Due to Zeke taking time with his "mother" to learn Magic and all those relative abilities, Ezra trained himself up to learn and govern his family but not for himself, rather than to help the ever busy Zeke which Ezra had no problem with acting the part of eldest brother and Zeke's protector. Like all his siblings, when the Shifter aspect of his DNA acted up when he came of age it allowed him to finally become the Hybrid he was born to be but he frowned at Aiden's eccentric ideas of "making an entirely new species", Ezra's noble personality was heightened however his dark mission to protect his family eventually came to be when his parents were killed by the Volturi. To answer this, his family divided with Carver and his lover fleeing, Zeke and his first lover leaving to cast spells and such that would later be reflected as defending the family. Ezra decided, meanwhile, to work as the front against the Volturi with Aiden and Claudia in a vow that they claimed would last "Always and Forever". Incapacitation Ezra was at some point incapacitated by the "Vampire Hunters" under the command of the Volturi, he would have to wait a great many years, until he would be undaggered and then he would go behind Aiden and Claudia's backs to undagger Zeke. Then They Fell In Love Personality and traits Ezra is a man who lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since before his Hybrid side was awakened. As he told Edward he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before he first turned into a Wolf. When he was turned into a Hybrid in the equivalent of a Shape-Shifter coming of age, his beliefs were magnified and they developed in him a man who strongly believed in honor and loyalty. Whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it. This earned him the trust of Edward, Jacob Black and a few others. He would also gain a respect for human life unseen in many supernatural species. He also showed a respect for human conventions when he collected a series of coins from a nearby guitarist so as to send a message through using them as projectiles, he didn't compel him, instead giving him a $100 in exchange. He was also reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary such as when he tried to save Luka's life. However, his turning into a Hybrid also brought out darker sides to his personality. Namely, he was now willing to kill whenever it suited his needs and showed little remorse about it. Ezra also had little to no tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed a Vampire for betraying him and imprisoned Caius for his own betrayal. Despite the fact that he always kept his word, he was proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he made and was very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he did something, he hadn't promised not to do it. Ultimately, he would always do whatever he needed to do to accomplish his needs. Ezra's main quality is however his intelligence which he uses to deadly effect whenever it is needed. He doesn't act rashly but always plans carefully ahead and knows what to do and when to do it. This makes him very unpredictable and dangerous so much that few are capable of actually trusting him. However, everything that Ezra did, he did to preserve and protect the one thing he values most: his family. When he was still human, Ezra was very close to his siblings, his brother Aiden and his sister Claudia in particular. Nevertheless, like all his siblings, he feared and respected his father and mother, as well as the predated fate when he came of age. When his father and mother were killed by the Volturi and his brothers Zeke and Carver had fled their village, he swore to be 'always and forever' with Aiden and Claudia. Also, despite the fact that he once tried to kill Aiden for allowing Zeke and Carver's lovers to die, he was shown to still care for his younger brother. He was also reluctant to leave Aiden behind when the Volturi were hunting them, claiming that, no matter what he had done, he was still his brother. It was also suggested in the same flashback that, instead of hating Aiden, Ezra was actually disappointed by him. In every way, Ezra is opposite to his brother Carver, with Carver being utterly immoral in comparison to Ezra's morality. Physical Appearance Ezra is a tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale tanned skin, he is seen always wearing a suite and this has something to do with the fact he represents his family and is the Shadow CEO of a large World-wide company, regardless of if they know it or not or the secret behind his true nature. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities: *'Super Strength' - Due to being a Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids he is much stronger than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Their Strength improves with age. *'Super Speed' - Due to being an Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids is much are much faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They are described as being at their Fastest while in Wolf form, their speed also improves with age. *'Heightened Senses' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste in both forms. Their senses improve with age. *'Super Agility' - An Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Their Agility improves with age. *'Accelerated Healing' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid's injuries heal faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid can take far more trauma than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Original Hybrids cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only Mountain Ash dipped Silver Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily as once the Ash Dagger is pulled out they revive a short while afterwards. Their Durability improves with age. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans, weak-minded vampires and most vampire-shifter Hybrids of their bloodline, making them do as they wish just through eye contact with verbal commands. *'Immortality' - A Original Hybrid is nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they could only be physically killed and finally destroyed through the wood of an Ancient Mountain Ash tree but they apparently burned all of the tree to the ground thus destroying the wood entirely. *'Shape-Shifting' - As an Original Hybrid he can shape-shift into giant wolf, in this form he can communicate with his family telepathically through something similar to a hive-mind, his physical parameters are also increased making him stronger and faster in this form. **'Courting the Moon' - Similar to Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and all Wolves, both supernatural and not, Vampire-Shifter Hybrids have an affinity for the moon's rays however unlike Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids they are affected by the moon in varying strengths at all its phases and not just the full moon. *'Mental Shielding' - As a Original Hybrid he is immune to a number of mental abilities, he can negate telepathy (e.g. Edward's Telepathy, Aro's Tactical Telepathy, Zafrina's Visual projection and Renesmee's Tactile thought projection) from most Supernatural creatures not of their "Pack", being half-Vampire Alice's Visions containing him are blurred but not dark like the La Push Shape-Shifter Pack's visions, Alec's senses deprivation does not effect him except for only one sense at a time and Jane's Illusion of Pain ability is equivalent to a bee stinging him. He is immune to all relationship (e.g. Marcus' Relationship identification and Chelsea's Relationship manipulation), mental (e.g. Demitri's Tracking sense, Renetta's Physical attack diversion, Afton's Mental invisibility, Eleazar's Ability identification, Maggie's Lie detection, Siobhan's Outcome manipulation, Heidi's Physical attraction and Fred's Physical repulsion) and emotional (e.g. Corin's Addictive contentment, Didyme's Happiness induction and Jasper Hale's Pathokinesis) analysis or manipulation. Personal Abilities: *'Compulsive Presence' - As a tribute to being the second oldest and the protector of both Zeke and their family, Ezra has a commanding presence that makes everyone he directly commands or requests to do be inclined to do as he requests, Zeke has been proven immune to his natural ability. Aiden and Claudia have been known to briefly resist it also from time-to-time, due to their pride and stubbornness respectfully, Carver is also effect by this ability to some degree but has the second highest resistance due to his own ability: Aggressive Presence. This ability could be an indication that Ezra would be compatible for the position of Alpha Wolf in a pack or at least Beta. Gallery 0207.jpg|Ezra, the Noble Hybrid. Trivia *The name "Ezra" means "Aid". Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Vampires with Special Abilities